Aspects of the present invention relates to an information storage device having a storage function for storing inputted information and outputting the stored information afterward, such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) having a plurality of input units for inputting information to the device and output units for outputting the information.
MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals), capable of automatically creating, presenting and publishing a Web page of a document (for example, as the object of processing, including diagrams, tables, etc.) in response to simple and easy operations by a user (like those for printing, copying, etc.), have recently been known, as described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-195128 (as shown the second embodiment of the Publication). The MFP converts documents described in page description languages (PDLs) such as PostScript, images read by a scanner, etc. into HTML files, JPEG files, etc. and stores the files on a hard disk. In response to a browsing request from a personal computer on a network, the HTML files, JPEG files, etc., which have been stored on the hard disk are transmitted to the requesting personal computer via the network according to the request.
With such an MFP, Web pages are automatically created when the user lets the MFP execute printing, copying, etc. without the need of performing complicated operation. The created Web pages are then viewable from personal computers on the network, and the pages are easily handled.
However, in the MFP described in the above patent document, the user has to decide ahead of time whether to let the machine perform printing or copying or to let the machine store the document (the object of processing) on the hard disk in the form of Web pages, and give an instruction to the MFP according to the decision. Thus, in cases where the user has already instructed the MFP to store documents (objects of processing) on the hard disk as Web pages, even when a print output or copy output desired by the user is not obtained (e.g. when the object of printing is not fit in the print medium (paper, etc.), when characters printed out are faint and patchy and can not be read, when a figure or diagram is unclear, etc.), the document as the object of processing is stored on the hard disk as Web pages in the undesired state. In this case, the user does not recognize the undesired state of the document (stored on the hard disk as Web pages) until he/she checks the Web pages, by which the document in the form of the Web pages in the undesired state are repeatedly disclosed until the user notices the state. After noticing the undesired state, the user then needs to delete the undesired Web pages from the hard disk, which can be difficult for some users or annoying to others.
The problems described above are involved not only in the MFP of the above patent document but also in any information storage device having a storage function for storing inputted information and outputting the stored information afterward (such as MFPs having a plurality of input units and output units).